The objective of the proposed STTR project is to develop an online distance learning system and online courses to teach low vision rehabilitation to occupational therapists, vision rehabilitation teachers, ophthalmic and optometric technicians, nurse educators, and nursing home and assisted living center staff. Recent changes in Medicare coverage policies have created a demand for low vision therapists that will continue to grow as the population ages. The proposed distance learning system will make it possible to educate therapists and other health care service providers who work with the visually impaired by means of self paced courses that can be scheduled at the convenience and tailored to the background of the student. The specific aims of Phase 1 are to 1) integrate the distance learning system and develop the system software, 2) develop and test content authoring tools, and 3) develop a prototype online optics and low vision refraction course and test it with ophthalmic technicians. Phase 2 will refine the distance learning system and develop and evaluate the online courses for the target health care service providers. The distance learning system will host online lectures, virtual workshops, live online case conferences with problem based learning groups, and online examinations and course evaluations. The online lectures will employ graphics, animation, video clips, and audio. The online workshops will be based on interactive 2D and 3D models combined with presentation matedal and exercises. Downloadable PDF/RTF files will provide supplemental material. Online case conferences will have a presentation window, whiteboard, 2-way audio, seating chart, "hand raising," and microphone passing. The problem-based learning groups will employ text-based chat. A prototype optics and low vision refraction course that consists of two online lectures, a virtual workshop, and a live online low vision refraction case conference will be developed and presented to volunteer ophthalmic technician CE students to evaluate the performance of the system and the acceptance of the distance learning format.